Dessert Night
by Tendou123
Summary: The Kyuubi attacks, but this time something stops Konoha from recovering, and what has the Kyuubi opened that would have otherwise been impossible to make. What is Akatsuki planning? Bleach Crossover. Completely original plotfine almost from the start!
1. Ascendace Going Down, No Hope

_**Dessert Runway**_

_**Chapter 1: Ascendance, Going Down**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Known for it's peaceful times, markets, variety of great foods, great weather, motels, and most of all it's ninja, Konohagakure was seemingly a place for any tourist to venture and enjoy the great sun.

Today was not such a day, it was to be remembered to eternity as a spectacle of blazing death, the metallic, coppery smell of blood littered the earth. The Nine-tailed Fox, "Kyuubi no Youko" was attacking the peaceful village. One may have called it justice for Konoha's large growth, for if Konoha fell the economical value of everything would fall, the governments too. It was redemption for marching through other lands and slaughtering everything in their path. The day of reckoning was at hand.

Shinobi of every sort fought with everything; kunai, shuriken, jutsu, secret techniques, but to no avail. Legend had it that the great Bijuu, or tailed beasts, were invincible and summoned by The Sage Of The Six Paths to bring justice to wrong-doers. Justice was being served, there was no escape, that was sure.

Suddenly a roar of courage and applaud, a brief flame of hope was ignited through the village as one man called out above the battle, new found light flickered in the distance.

'The Fourth Hokage is here, Minato is here!'

An enormous cheer erupted and even the Kyuubi seemed to stop and listen to the sounds. It laughed evily, it could not be killed by any human. That's when it hit it. Humans where naturally improvising all the time, did this fool think he could evacuate the village or make him leave? No, it wouldn't be possible. Although the eyes of the Sharingan were controlling him, he still had more potential in him. This fool, a Uchiha, thought he was using him at full power, simply knocking down mountains.

The Bijuu was knocked off it's feet and lost it's balance, falling to the left (from it's perspective) crushing a nearby medical center in the wake of sudden movement. He immediately knew who this was, the Hokage. An inspiration for humans and sometimes animals alike, in the back of his mind he felt intrigued by the behavior of this species. What an interesting species, these people aren't like the wise Sage who created life, no...these are different.

Once again a gigantic wave crushed the ground, sending rubble and shrapnel flying. The great Beast, of rather it's controller, moved the Kyuubi quickly, thus dodging the array of shrapnel, giving birth to more death as the rubble hit other shinobi advancing from the west.

"I'll have to use it, Gamabunta, I wan't the villagers to respect my son and see him as a hero, not a villain, not this enraged beast." Minato thought.

The boss summon of the toads understood.

"Very well then, it's simple to understand yet hard to believe. If you must..." The toad trailed off in his mind.

"One more thing; if Naruto ever reaches the form of 8 tails I'll awaken and fix the seal."

With that, the legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha prepared the many seals for the Death Reaper Seal, Shiki Fuujin and ran forward off the toad, sticking the chakra-covered hands into the chest of the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi never knew of such a jutsu, surely the Sage of the Six Paths would have told him of this. The sight, everyone could now see, was 6 candles around the baby of the fourth lying on a blanket in his arms, and a purple skinned, white haired, horned demon. The shock horrified the most battle-hardened ninja.

The Death Reaper sucked out the Kyuubi's soul and sealed it into the baby boy. The Kage's last words were: "Treat him right."

No one knew what to do. With the Hokage dead, the village destroyed, the perpitrator escaping unbeknownst to all, the world was in havoc. Fire country had nearly been wiped out. What will happen to the world? What of the child?

After it seemed that the entire world had taken a breath, the baby started crying, people started weeping and some decided that they must ask the previous Hokage, Sarutobi what to do. He would know, wouldn't he...he has to know, some thought.

One man had started gathering people 'round and grabbing what they had, they chose to kill the monster, ingoring the Hokage's wishes.

Others started gathering groups and weeping for their spouses who had fallen in battle, the scene of the battle had become a graveyard, soil rich with bodies and turmoil. Grief spilled and sloshed across the minds of everyone. Until one man came, straight in the center of the commotion.

It was the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. He used chakra, what he had left of it anyways, and created a booming voice over the crowd.

"Today, October 10th, marks the day the Kyuubi attacked the village, and we survived. We will prosper again, rise and become what we once were, never again shall we face this turmoil again, we will being peace to the land and end the wars." He paused for a breath.

"First, we must rise and prosper, regain our population and jumpstart the economical engine once again, we must recover, get rid of the bad to insert the good. We start now. We will consult the council." He finished.

The world was still and another flicker of hope passed through the light of the eyes of the

people below. This moment was ruined by the crowd gathering weapons, intending to kill the, "Demon child" lashing out.

'We must kill the demon!' One yelled. His eye was bandaged and so was his head. He was a respected militairy officer, Danzou.

"No, we will consult the council and take the opinion of their judgement." Was the simple answer the man gave.

As the group was about to speak again, a messenger appeared and dropped at the feet of the Kage. He could barely speak, but it would be enough.

The messenger spoke in a weak voice, it was pained and it seemed as though he was about to die, if the expression on his face told anyone anything.

'That can't happen, because the members of the council have all been murdered, he don't know by whom or what.'

The last words he muttered were, 'They said to kill the demon.'

Although it was quiet, the roar of the grief-ridden, hate-filled shinobi was enough to scare any living thing out of it's wits. It filled the sky; a howl of grief and hate could be heard for miles 'round.

'Kill the demon, kill the demon.' The group started chanting. As more and more people wen't over to that rapidly growing group, some high-ranked, well-respected shinobi tried to reason with the people. Yet they knew it was only a matter of time before they started to search for the boy, now hidden in the Hokage's tower thanks to Gai. Kurenai had put up illusions. It would be impossible to fight the crowd now, no one would ever rebuild Konoha in this state of mind. A civil war could erupt. No one noticed Danzou fall dead.

Once again the Hokage piped up.

"WE WILL NOT KILL HIM, HE IS INNOCENT, HE IS NOT THE KYUUBI!" Sarutobi's voice boomed over the crowd, but this time it failed to silence their stamping of feet or yells of disdain and agony.

The crowd was quickly silenced with a genjutsu from Kurenai, all they saw was an array of flowers until a needle-sharp rose struck them in the back of the neck, pulling their relentless advance to a stop.

"We have to find a way to find who did this to the council, otherwise we face possible warfare if we accuse anyone without certainty."

"Yes...that seems to be...in order." Said Kakashi. He had enough of this crap in his life along with everyone else in the small group of shinobi. He was going to find a way to make it stop...it sounded so naive, to find a way to stop war. As long as humans exist there will be war.

"We will not kill him, he'll probably have it bad enough being hated, at least the council won't try to execute him for when he tries to steal food because he'll need it." Said Fugaku.

"Maybe this is a sign to restart." Hiashi spoke his thought.

"Will **they** know that he's the son of the fourth?" Asked Fugaku.

"I've already wiped his memory." Kurenai said, a tear slipped from her eye.

"We'll find a way." Sarutobi said. He knew it would eventually come to something like this. In the back of his mind, and Fugaku's, Hiashi's, Itachi's, Kakashi's, and Kurenai's mind they all knew they deserved it. Everyone deserved it. There was too much bloodshed in this world.

"First, we bury the bodies. Now, it is our turn to ask for help. I have a feeling this is just the calm before the storm. I have a very bad feeling about this ordeal. This was no coincidence, and in the back of my mind I sense a horrible dread about to tread upon the world."

I would like to note that there will not be any difference in text when thinking, speaking, inner thoughts and whatnot. I plan to make this as much as a book as possible. The outcome had not been decided.

The fic will not be light nor dark, it will be gray. Bad along with good. This is a simple prolouge. I plan to make this as original as possible, the plot I have in mind has not been used in the same way I will use it as far as I know. No, it won't be Kyuubi trains Naruto, etc. It will be up to me to wrte.

Sorry if I seem harsh, but that's how it'll be.

On a side note, I'd like to say I am not a girl, I am a boy writing this fic. It seems that more girls are on this site writing on this site than boys, so I'd like to say that.

Review if you like it. It helps. Tell me what you like and don't like. There's a plot twist in the next chapter.


	2. Memerizing

_**Dessert Night**_

_**Chapter 2: Mesmerizing**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

The Third was right, for as soon as he spoke those last words that escaped his words, almost on cue, an explosion of blinding light, purer than snow untouched by humans, brighter than the sun but not blinding cracked the sky with a thunderorous, split-second band.

For anyone who saw it, piles and piles of them appeared out of seemingly, a gate, beyond it was nothing but darkness. Monsters, monstrosities, experiments, all wearing masks, about twice or three times the size of a human, and thicker, were aliens. Aliens to the world of Konoha, of course.

Few could see them; the crowd had awakened and were shocked from the sight. Some even tried to unleash a genjutsu, thinking it was one. There was one thing with all of them, they wore grizzly masks and had a hole in their chest.

Everyone, everyone was staring in disbelief until the worst fear in everyone's mind came to. One of the grizzly beasts, abominations, spat something. Or rather, spoke, a chilling message to all of the inhabitants near the area.

'Gooood spppiirrrriiitsss wwwweee hhhaaavvveee hhheeerrreee, yeesss, wwweee wwwwilll fffeeeaaassssttt' said one with tentacles protruding from it's bodies. Wait, it would be correct to say that it's body was made of tentacles, rather than having a body. It had a lump with small squabbly, pitch black eyes.

Suddenly it spat out something, a...slug? It attached onto one of the chuunin who had gotten up and seemingly dissapeared until the chuunin charged and threw shuriken, just one, for it was all he had left. The sharp metallic blade cut through the slimy limb-partially. The skin reconstructed, bubbling somewhat. The shuriken had merged within the limb.

The chuunin charged forward until one man yelled from the awakening crowd. It was loud, but futile, it could have saved the chuunin's life, or at the very least, preserved it.

'Don't fight something if you don't know it's strategy' cried the man from the crowd, desperately trying to warn the doomed shinobi. It was futile, as the head of the young shinobi exploded, it seems that the slug could travel through the body. It had latched onto the arm, but the head exploded.

Just then, when things seemed they couldn't get worse, the body of the chuunin rose, it's skin was cold and he seemed lifeless. Just then, he turned and stared at the crowd of villagers, now scattering everywhere.

'Kill....must...feed' it uttered and with fast speed, "it" chased the civillians, running for their lives. The man had no more weapons and smashed on man's head and snapped the neck of his wife, both lied dead, in their burial place together.

'We cannot analyze a plan, so just be wary of the slugs and do not let the limbs attach to you, other than that, try long ranged attacks. We must eliminate this threat.' Spoke the Hokage.

'Yes sir!' Yelled Hiashi Hyuuga as he drew attention to himself, the chuunin looked at him.

'This should be easy' thought Hiashi. It wasn't. Before the Hyuuga Head was within 5 feet on the chunnin, it jumped back and slugs spilled from his mouth in hopes of hitting Hiashi. He dodged without a stop in his stride and focused chakra into his arms and stuck the chuunin with destructive blows. The body was now severely damaged.

Hiashi was still on his guard, but surprisingly the possesed body did not stop; on the contrary, it aimed spin-kick to Hiashi's legs hoping to get him to the slugs, but when it didn't succeed he flipped on his hand, spun and thrust his body fist-forward onto Hiashi's skull, the Head of the Hyuuga clan barely dodged. The former-shinobi took a step back and eyes widened, he had made a bad choice. He didn't know yet, though.

'It seems you're desperate, dodging and sweat is a sign of desperation. My my, you don't even have a zanpaku-to, what kind of world is this?' The bodily slurred, only to be disintegrated by a ball of flame. The original body of the monster shrieked in agony, and Hiashi and Fugaku watched on at it cried. Yet their attention was drawn to something else. It looked like the other aliens were eating other and feasting, a strong willpower came from each of them. Then it happened, the all stopped, their eyes became dazed and they became limp until their bodies transformed into a sparkling pink dust, shining in the moonlight. It then turned into a liquidy-form and they all dissolved and swirled until they were all gone. For a brief instant, there was relief, but the Hokage knew this wasn't over.

Out of all the individuals there, there was now two large lumps, which have lost their individually. Then it materialised into something enormous, something known as the Menos Grande. It wore a mask and as soon as it materialized, a white ball of spiritual pressure, or in the view of the survivors of the Kyuubi's attack, chakra like pressure started gathering in it's mouth. Then it fired, into the forest that was unburnt, where the villagers and some shinobi fled to. The power was a sight to behold, it destroved the forest. It seemed like another, weaker, albeit strong, version of the Kyuubi was born. Although it looked like a simple oval with pale-white feet and a strange mask, it was terrifying. The forest was destroyed, there weren't even screams. How brutal, yet humane.

Now that if you look at it, or dare to, you would notice that the mask, apart from the simple plate covering it's face, it now had studs and a wicked grin was plastered onto the mask. Just then it lowered it's head and it's long, thin needle-like nose pointed at the Hokage. There was no mistake of what words it uttered.

'You...will be my prey...ahaaha...' The hokage dodged and immediately knew he was have to use everything he had for this fight. Then again, if he used everything and ran out of tricks...what would happen. The other jounin and fighters circled the beast, although at great distance they tried to battle the beast.

'Give it everything!' Yelled the Kage and the ninja did give everything, dragons of water burst and hit with the masked menace, to no avail. The new cause of havoc laughed a hollow laugh and stomped the ground, creating an earthquake, shaking buildings and creating a humongous crater in the middle of the village. A new tactic was tried, a dragon of water manifested, charging at the horror, but this time it combined with a lightning strike and this time it seemed to burn some skin. Then the Kage knew that there would be no other way. This would destroy the world economy, and he knew it, but he had to do it.

Preparing the seals, the Kage bid farewell to his fellow ninja and uttered the words that would change the fate of **this** world permanentlly.

'Shiki Fuujin' and the Menos Grande looked on in curiosity and then laughed a hollow laughed. As the 'God of Death' appeared, the blade pierced the 3rd's stomach and he ran relentlessly until his hands plunged into the heel of the foot of the Menos Grande.

Nothing happend. No one thought this technique could fail. It was impossible. There had to be an explanation. Damn it! This is impossible. How could such ill fate wander upon this land of peace and tranquility. Justice.

The Death Reaper spoke ominously.

'Sorry, but I'll have to fight this thing. I will explain later. There is very well a good explanation, however absurb it may sound.'

With those words the Death Reaper swung the Blade of Reaping down, cutting the Menos, making it shrink a bit, and then with incredible speed, the needle-nosed monstrosity impaled the Death Reaper, another unheard of phenomenon, with non other than the sake of the name needle-nose.

'Stick you'reself in me like that again and i'll kick you're ass.' Uttered the God of Reaping and he cut the now rapidly shrinking Menos across it's exposed chest, stabbing it through. Everything stood still until a crack appeared in the sky, and many more Menos, or in this case, beasts, appeared and cast a transcending light over the fallen, non-dead opponent of the supposed, "God of Death" and the world seemed to grieve silently, feelings mingled with none prevailing.

'Now, let me explain to you all, the meaning of this.' Uttered the Death God.

He explained everything. The Menos Grande, the Arrancar, The Kyuubi, The Rinnegan, The Soul Society, what the Menos meant when he said Zanpaku-to, he explained Shikai and Bankai, he explained shinigami and how he is infact not the only one, he is just one of the strongest, if not the best. Shinigami. He explained Hollows, and the theory behind them and the conflict going on in the Soul Society. The Vasto Lorde, everything. He explained the technique of the Menos Grande called, "Negation."

'Now, unfortunately, it is by Law of The Shinigami, I am bound to consume the soul of the man that had cast this jutsu. I am sorry and bid you farewell.

No one ever forgot that day, October 10th, no one ever forgot the day worlds crossed paths. One thing was wrong though, out of place. The rift in the sky was closing and not only that, but the baby son of the 4th Hokage was being lifted with the Menos Grande.

The shinigami did not explain why this happened, why worlds crossed paths and why the heir of the 4th was being adbucted; he had already dissapeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Why this happened will be explained in the next chapter, okay. Calm down. I ended with a cliffhanger because that's what get other people to keep reading. Bye for now, see you in the next issue of Dessert Night, coming out within two wooks, and hopefully by the next 3 days it'll be finished. Check out my profile for writing tips and whatnot.

-Tendou 123, The Trooper


End file.
